IN THE SHALLOWS
by lenore4love
Summary: Flotando sobre mi espalda mirando las estrellas colisionar... prométeme que cuando yo me haya ido y tú también te vayas, me volverás a encontrar. One Shot LevixEren


IN THE SHALLOWS

Nunca en toda mi vida había visto una lluvia de estrellas, Armin dice que así se le llama a esto. Me siento realmente afortunado de estar vivo en este preciso instante, en este preciso lugar… aunque decir "vivo" es tal vez una exageración.

Es un poco difícil ahora mismo lograr fijar la mirada, por mucho que lo intento mis ojos no pueden seguir la trayectoria de las estrellas que parecen estar desprendiéndose del cielo, cayendo a unos kilómetros cerca de aquí. Me pregunto si alguien podría llegar a encontrar una estrella extraviada ¿Cómo sería tenerla entre las manos? Un punto de luz cegador y cálido… en verdad me siento como un tipo con suerte por lograr ser espectador de esto.

-¡Eren!- escucho una voz lejana… un grito aunque es raro que se oiga como un eco cuando sé que es el capitán Levi el que llama mi nombre, lo sé porque está justo a un lado de mí y me mira de esa manera que detesto… no es que odie al capitán… solo odio cuando pone esa expresión.

Cuando se vive bajo una eterna amenaza te acostumbras a ver de todo; le pierdes el asco a la sangre, ignoras el crujir de los huesos y haces oídos sordos a los gritos de agonía… todo se vuelve parte de una rutina un tanto grotesca sin embargo creo que yo nunca logré acostumbrarme a los ojos de la gente… las pupilas que van perdiendo brillo, las ultimas lagrimas que escurren antes de ser devorados, aplastados o desmembrados; tampoco a las miradas de silenciosa desesperación del capitán. Esas siempre han sido las peores.

Es preferible escuchar a alguien rogando por su vida, escuchar ese deseo irrefrenable de querer seguir existiendo, saber que a pesar de todo y hasta el final aún hay una pizca de humanidad en ellos… aunque con él siempre ha sido diferente. Todo el tiempo impasible, frío, calculador, incluso en aquella vez en que todo su escuadrón y sus amigos murieron uno tras otro su rostro no cambió pero esa mirada estaba ahí… esa que era como verlo morir lentamente por dentro, como si su humanidad fuera despedazada junto con cada cadete. Siempre la he repudiado y ahora mismo está aquí a mi lado mostrándome esos mismos ojos… no quiero verlos así que me concentro en la lluvia de estrellas.

-¡Eren, mocoso imbécil no se te ocurra morir aquí!- me ordena el capitán pero es curioso como en lugar de su voz, escucho con mas claridad el rumor del agua ir y venir. Armin hasta hace unos días me dijo que ese era el mar, las grandes masas de agua salada de las que tanto hablaba cuando éramos niños ¿Es realmente salada? ¿De dónde viene tanta sal?

Respiro profundo y es doloroso pero aun así percibo el aire húmedo y en efecto un sabor salado se cuela en mi boca cuando intento exhalar, pero este pronto es sustituido por un sabor más penetrante, el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre.

-¡Eren!- me vuelve a llamar el capitán esta vez está intentando sostenerme para incorporarme.

-No haga eso capitán, me duele- le digo y el solo pronunciar las palabras también me provoca dolor, siento como si todo mi cuerpo me estuviera reclamando en estos momento todas las exigencias que puse en él, toda la presión a la que lo sometí… creo que todos tenemos un límite y el mío ha llegado… pero…

¿Qué es esto? Sin darme cuenta he comenzado a llorar. Ya no soy un chiquillo, debo dejar de llorar tan fácilmente pero una vez más mi cuerpo se rebela contra mí y no hace parar todo este torrente de lágrimas que salen de mis ojos que no son provocadas por mis músculos destrozados o mis huesos hechos casi polvo, es porque tengo miedo… ¡Tengo un miedo tremendo que no sé cómo detener!

-Que estupidez- digo a pesar de que me cuesta trabajo. –Hemos peleado por la humanidad, puesto nuestras vidas en peligro día tras día, nos hemos enfrentado a los titanes y visto morir a amigos… y solo hasta este momento tengo miedo. Capitán, tengo miedo de morir aquí y ahora… no quiero morir- dijo finalmente y ahora me siento como el ser más patético del mundo. Estoy seguro que el capitán me va a regañar, me insultará y soltará algún comentario ácido con su voz monocorde pero finalmente me dará ánimos como suele hacer.

-¡Entonces no mueras aquí, idiota!- sorprendentemente en lugar de su voz tranquila y fría me grita y sus ojos por fin se muestran centelleantes. -¡Si tienes miedo, si sientes dolor es porque sigues vivo así que mantente así!- me grita y no es como si me estuviera regañando… será que es mi imaginación de moribundo la que me está haciendo una mala jugada pues más bien parece estar rogándome por no morir.

De un momento a otro toma mi mano, esa que está sangrante retacada de mordidas profundas que me infligí en un desesperado intento de convertirme en titán pero ya no pude… mi propio cuerpo se rehusó, hasta tal punto lo exploté.

-Siente el dolor, llora y tiembla de terror, haz todo eso para que mañana cuando todo haya pasado puedas reírte… para que puedas ver como amanece una y otra vez hasta que seas un viejo decrepito ¡No te atrevas a quedarte aquí tirado como un maldito cadáver!- me exige y otra vez están en él esos ojos que se ensombrecen lentamente.

-Ya estoy harto de ver cadáveres, estoy enfermo de eso… ya no puedo más- repite y su voz va haciéndose cada vez más baja hasta que comienza a arrastrar las palabras y aprieta todavía más mi mano punzante sin importarle que mi sangre escurra por entre dedos. Y entonces lo veo tan exhausto, sus hombros van encorvándose y el siempre firme y de nervios de acero Levi ahora mismo me parece reducido a solo un hombre, tan terrenal como yo.

-Ya no quiero más de toda esta estúpida masacre, si sigue así terminaré por volverme loco- me confía seguramente aprovechándose de esta intima soledad en la que nos encontramos.

Ha doblado tanto su espalda que ahora tiene su cabeza casi apoyada en mi pecho destrozado. Se supone que en este tipo de situaciones se abraza a la otra persona o al menos se dan unas palmaditas reconfortantes pero yo no puedo hacer eso porque mis brazos no se pueden mover, mis articulaciones, mis tendones ya me son inútiles ahora mismo.

-Por eso no te atrevas a morirte aquí, te lo prohíbo Eren… porque si la matanza no me vuelve loco, entonces la soledad se va a encargar de eso- me dice y entre todo este dolor desgarrador alcanzo a percibir la respiración tibia cerca de mi piel amoratada.

Podría decirle algo como "yo siempre estaré con usted"… pero sé que eso no sirve de nada, porque de nada sirve tener un pensamiento así cuando no puedes sentir a la otra persona, cuando no puedes hablar con ella o tocar su piel… es como mentirte a ti mismo y yo no quiero mentirle al capitán, él no es un hombre de mentiras tiene sus pies bien plantados en la realidad y tal vez es por eso mismo que ahora mismo se muestra tan intransigente ante la sola idea de que yo muera.

Pero ya no puedo más, todo este dolor es insoportable, mi cuerpo se ha tornado inútil y lo único que me embarga es este miedo que me está devorando completo. Desvío de nuevo mis ojos y dirijo mi mirada desenfocada hacía las estrellas que todavía caen y entonces mi percepción cambia radicalmente; podría ser que las estrellas caen porque el cielo está cayendo, estamos ante un inminente fin del mundo… mi mundo que se está desmoronando junto con mi vida.

De pronto maquilo una idea cruel… si yo voy a terminar ahogado en este mar de mi propia sangre, podría pedirle al capitán que me acompañe y flotar juntos mientras vemos este firmamento que se resquebraja y olvidarnos de todo… escapar de este destino. Pero no, tendré que desistir de mi plan porque él sería incapaz de procesar siquiera la idea de huir.

-Yo sé… que tan difícil es ser dejado atrás, abandonado después de que alguien muere, por eso siempre me repetí a mí mismo pelear, ganar y sobrevivir y ahora me siento idiota por estar aquí a punto de desfallecer. Tengo miedo y aunque quiero ya no puedo pelear- digo y sé que esto solo hace sentir peor al capitán que aprieta con tal fuerza mi mano que escucho mis huesos crujir y entierra su frente aún más en mi pecho.

-Cállate, no quiero escucharte decir tantas estupideces juntas- me dice pero estoy seguro que sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad… no me queda mucho tiempo.

-Capitán- le llamo, aunque me hubiera gustado decirle por al menos una vez su nombre de pila, sin honoríficos ni títulos. –Cuando yo me vaya… ¿Podría intentar encontrarme de nuevo? De alguna manera, tengo la certeza de que cuando yo me haya ido y usted también, habrá la posibilidad de que volvamos a vernos… de ser así dígame que intentará encontrarme-

Y con esto dicho todo a mi alrededor comienza a desvanecerse, como los sueños que están a punto de terminar cuando lentamente despiertas, así este sueño de mi corta vida empieza a volverse borroso, todo se ensordece y entre ello se va la voz del capitán junto con el tacto de su mano… esto es como flotar sobre mi espalda en el agua que me mese y me lleva a otro lado lejos de aquí.

Habían anunciado en las noticias que esa noche habría una lluvia de estrellas, Eren había esperado ansioso que el cielo estuviera claro para poder verlas, había invitado a sus mejores amigos Armin y Mikasa a la playa para los tres poder verla, sin embargo ambos habían terminado con compromisos que no podían cancelar. Ligeramente desilusionado Eren mantuvo firme su idea de ir a presenciar ese evento de la naturaleza aunque fuese solo.

Llegó al malecón corriendo tras haber peleado largamente con su madre y prometiéndole que no se metería al mar… o por lo menos no lo haría en la parte profunda, tampoco era tan tonto como para arriesgarse a ir a esa parte con la marea alta; así que se sacó los zapatos y sin preocuparse por su ropa se metió al agua que estaba tibia y tras unos pasos se echó hacía atrás sumergiéndose por breves segundos sintiendo como el mar lo tragaba, era una sensación de adrenalina pero que se convertía en alivio cuando las aguas saladas lo volvían a escupir y le permitían flotar sobre ellas acunándolo y meciéndolo junto con el oleaje.

Con sus brazos y piernas extendidos, con el agua cobijándolo miraba fijamente el firmamento negro y el espectáculo comenzaba, ver las motitas luminosas que parecían caer en la tierra. Eren se entretenía pensando en lo genial que sería que alguna de ellas efectivamente cayera sobre tierra firme y poder atraparla pero sabía que eso era imposible, esas estrellas habían muerto ya hace millones de años luz, todo lo que ahora mismo se proyectaba en el cielo era solo un reflejo de esa vida pasada.

Al pensar en esto, moviendo sus manos y pies para mantenerse a flote, una nostalgia que se sentía ajena a él, lo atacó. El cielo era como una película que reproducía la historia de vidas anteriores.

Entonces una lágrima inesperada apareció en el rabillo de su ojo y resbaló para mezclarse en la inmensidad del mar. ¿Por qué estaba llorando de pronto? No era tan sensiblon como para llorar por una lluvia de estrellas, si, era un espectáculo hermoso pero… ¿A qué se debían las lágrimas?

Lágrimas de soledad… de miedo… de un intenso deseo de ser encontrado.

Al mismo tiempo llegando a la playa un hombre trajeado se sacaba los zapatos y los calcetines maldiciendo entre dientes por la arena que se había metido a sus caros mocasines, por lo tanto ahora iba con los bajos del pantalón doblados hacia arriba y caminando descalzo por la arena miraba las estrellas que parecían caer una tras otra. Un bonito escenario acompañado por los murmullos del mar y las olas chocando contra las rocas.

Levi se detuvo un momento atento a ese escenario que parecía sacado de una pintura cuando entonces en su campo de visión pudo ver un cuerpo que flotaba en el mar siendo arrastrado a voluntad por este.

Fue seguramente su instinto, o un arrebato inconsciente de su cuerpo pero sin pensárselo dos veces soltó los zapatos, se quitó el saco e importándole un bledo el resto de su ropa corrió al agua creyendo que había un inconsciente que había terminado por ahogarse.

-¡Hey!- gritó cuando logró nadar hasta el muchacho y bruscamente lo tomó de la mano sobresaltando al otro que dejó de flotar, se sumergió rápidamente y volvió a salir solo para encontrarse con aquel que ahora lo sostenía.

Con esa persona que terminó por encontrarlo otra vez.

/

**Estaba inspirada, tenía tiempo y una canción que se reproducía de fondo me pedía a gritos que escribiera algo dedicado a este par. Espero les haya gustado esta breve historia, gracias por leer.**


End file.
